


Ten Minutes

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Prompt: "Stay the fuck there I'm coming to get you" for bergy/marchy?





	Ten Minutes

Patrice paused his game as his phone buzzed on the sofa beside him, glancing over at it. Seeing Brad's contact picture on the screen, he reached for it, thumbing the talk button and bring it to his ear. "Hey. What's up?"

There was a pause and Patrice set his controller in his lap, brow furrowing. "Brad? Hey, are you okay?"

A sigh came over the line and then Brad's voice, sounding not entirely sober replied, "Not really."

Patrice's jaw tightened, a muscle jumping under his skin. "What did he do to you?" he demanded, anger tightening his throat, making his voice low and rough. "If he hit you again, I'll fuckin' kill him."

The silence over the line from Brad answered that question for Patrice and he swore viciously in French, throwing the controller in his lap across the room. "Where are you?" he demanded, trying to calm his temper some.

"My place," Brad replied, voice quiet and a bit shaky. "Can you... he tore the whole place up, Bergy. I can't..."

Patrice shoved to his feet, reaching for his wallet and keys. "Stay the fuck there, I'm coming to get you," he said into the phone. "You can stay with me," - _for as long as you want, forever_ \- "For now."

There was another pause and then Brad replied, "Okay. Okay, Bergy, thanks. Really. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Patrice closed his eyes a moment, his heart clenching in his chest. "I'll be there in ten minutes, cher. Okay? Ten minutes, Brad. If he comes back, lock yourself in the bathroom or the bedroom, something."

"Okay, Bergy," Brad agreed, sounding tired, done-in. "I'll see you soon. Thanks. Again."

"Anytime, cher, you know that," Patrice replied. "I'm leaving right now. Ten minutes." Then he disconnected on his end, just barely resisting the urge to throw his phone into the wall. He took a couple calming breathes and told himself this wasn't the time, he needed to go and get Brad, make sure he was okay, keep him safe.

He jammed his feet into his shoes and headed for his car, and if a part of him hoped Brad's boyfriend showed up, so he could beat the shit out of the son-of-a-bitch, well, he didn't have to admit it to anyone.


End file.
